Simplify the expression. $(4a-2)(-a+7)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${4a-2}$ onto the ${-a}$ and ${7}$ $ = {-a}({4a-2}) + {7}({4a-2})$ Then distribute the ${-a}.$ $ = ({-a} \times {4a}) + ({-a} \times {-2}) + {7}({4a-2})$ $ = -4a^{2} + 2a + {7}({4a-2})$ Then distribute the ${7}$ $ = -4a^{2} + 2a + ({7} \times {4a}) + ({7} \times {-2})$ $ = -4a^{2} + 2a + 28a - 14$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -4a^{2} + 30a - 14$